Touch
by dshell99
Summary: This is the sequel to Say My Name. Edd isn't big on being touched, til a redhead taps him on the shoulder and suddenly, Edd can't go without his touch ever again. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


**Author's Note: You asked for it so here it is! The sequel to Say My Name, told from Edd's POV. ENJOY!**

Edd isn't the touchy feely type. He'd tolerate Ed's hugs and Eddy's back slaps, but _that was it_. And then after the junior high dance, he realized he didn't need a _woman's touch_ in his life, either. He kinda felt bad that he was dancing with Nazz and felt _nothing_ for her outside of friendship. It wasn't until high school that he'd realize what touch he _needed_ and who he'd _want_ it from.

 _History class, Freshman Year_

A gentle, but urgent tap on the shoulder. He turns to see who had gotten into his personal space unawares.

 _Kevin_

And suddenly, Edd feels the need for Kevin to touch him again. How could such a gentle touch make him feel _so good?_

"C-Can I help you, Mr Barr?"

The redheaded quarterback laughed.

"Mr Barr is my _father._ You can call me, 'Kev.'"

"How can I help you, _Kev?"_

"Gotta pencil I can borrow?"

And when Edd passed the writing utensil to him, he couldn't wait to get back. Not just to have his pencil back, but to have his fingers brush past his again.

Three weeks later, Kevin's hand was in his and Edd felt like he'd never get used to wanting a simple touch so much. Like hell if he wanted to try.

 _Homecoming, Junior Year_

"HEY! NERD!"

Edd's alone in the parking lot waiting on Kevin to get out of the locker so they can go grab a movie and some pizza. Turning, he sees three of Lemon Brook's top offensive linemen approaching him in a _very_ menacing manner.

"I-I don't want any trouble, gentlemen," Edd said quietly.

"Won't be if you just do what you're supposed to," one of them says, a mean smirk on his face as he goes to swing at Edd's face.

Edd ducks and his shoulder catches it instead and he falls to the ground. _Hard_. Covering his head and getting into the fetal position as best he can, he _screams_.

 _ **"KEVIN!"**_

It's all he can think of to say. He needs the redhead and he needs him now. To help, to comfort, _something, anything_.

And mere seconds later, the bullies find out why they call Kevin, _Red Fury_. Fists are flying, bodies are dropping and an eternity later, Edd is wrapped up in his strong arms. He melted into the hug the redhead gave him and never wanted to be without his embrace again.

 _College, Sophomore Year_

His fingers are intertwined in those of the tall redhead who hasn't left his side since Freshman year of high school. They give a gentle squeeze, and a strong shoulder knocks his own. Edd looks up and grins and a pair of slight full lips caress his forehead in the sweetest kiss.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

It's simple things like this that lets him know that despite how unconventional their relationship is, Kevin is there to let him know he cares.

 _Seventh Anniversary Date_

A new ring is wrapped around the ring finger of Edd's left hand. Kevin's holding said left hand in his own as his right hand wraps around Edd's middle and pulls him closer as he lays sweet kisses across Edd's collarbone. The kisses and the intimate hug are expected, but the ring wasn't. It doesn't feel odd. It feels like it should of been there all along. It's the best feeling in the world. Right next to _beautiful, beautiful_ words being whispered in Edd's ear that are touching his soul.

 _"I love you, Eddward Vincent-Barr."_

 _Edd's 35th Birthday_

They're on a cruise ship headed for the Grand Cayman Islands. Kevin has plugged Edd's phone into Kevin's Bluetooth speakers and selected Edd's playlist of smooth jazz standards. And on their private balcony, they dance. A large, slightly calloused hand is wrapped up in his own smaller, delicate one, the other hand is on the small of his back and he's being held close as they rock in a gentle sway with the rhythm of the boat and Coltrane. And it's here where Edd feels their _forever_ grow stronger and brighter. He holds on tight and in his heart, he never lets go.


End file.
